Vivre et laisser vivre
by Twistedsista22
Summary: Josh Davidson is back, right as our intrepid duo are adjusting to life as a married couple. AU but set sometime after season six may contain spoilers for the first ten episodes.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour and Hello! thanks for reading, I must warn you English is not my first language. I don't have a beta as of yet, but hope to get one. Any suggestions or reviews are appreciated. Also this is my first Castle fanfic however I've posted many JAG and xfiles fics years ago. With that enjoy, something that's been knocking in my head during this hiatus.**

Dr. Josh Davidson pushed up his tray table in preparation for his plane landing. He sighed and glanced at the New York skyline. Two years he had been out of the country. Setting up clinics in the Amazon, Yemen, Mexico City, then Belize. After Kate had broke up with him, he vowed to focus solely on his work. However being out there, traveling the globe made him realize a few things.

One he wasn't getting any younger, he just turned forty. Two the work while rewarding wasn't going to keep him warm at night. Thirdly that even two years later he was still madly in love with Kate.

As the plane touched down, Josh remembered the day Kate broke things off with him. She had let writer boy have it the day before or so he assumed because the writer had left the hospital with his tail tucked between his legs. That had pleased Josh to no end, he had hated Richard Castle if it wasn't for him, Kate and him would probably be married maybe with a few kids by now.

Anyway, he had come to see Kate after his shift. She couldn't even look him in the eyes just blew him off with some BS excuse, it wasn't him, it was her. She had to heal, yada yada. Josh wanted to hate her, to be angry but he knew she was hurting, and so he had simply left. He had thought that she might have changed her mind but he never heard from her again. Once in a great while he heard about her from Dr Parish but the last time had been a year ago. She had said that Kate wasn't married, which to him was hopeful. Knowing Kate if she was in a relationship it was meaningless.

Gathering his things from the overhead, Josh knew what he had to do. He needed to wine and dine Kate, aggressively pursue her and show her what she was missing, what they could be if they were together. Smiling he made his way off the plane. Operation Kate was in full effect and this time he wasn't taking no for an answer.

As he stepped out into the refreshing spring weather, Josh vowed that someday Kate Beckett would be his wife.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Rick Castle hit save, and grinned. Finally he was done, the final draft of his newest book was heading Gina's way. He shut down his laptop and headed for the kitchen where his wife, he loved calling her that, and his daughter were. Both were covered in flour, Alexis was adding finishing touches to what looked like cinnamon rolls while Kate was frosting cookies. He dropped a kiss on his daughters head and then kissed his wife's cheek as he tried to grab a cookie.

"Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, get your hand off those cookies." She said playfully swatting at his hand with a spatula.

"Yeah dad." Alexis chimed in "you can purchase one tomorrow"

Tomorrow was the second annual gala for the Johanna Beckett Scholarship Fund, it was an all day affair. A fair of sorts with a car show, face painting and rides for the kids, an auction and a bake sale, and then a huge BBQ at the end of the day, all proceeds going to the memorial. Kate and Jim insisted Johanna would have wanted it that way rather than some stuffy black tie affair.

"Fine, Fine." Rick Playfully retorted, "since I'm done with my book and you ladies have been slaving away all day, how about I order us dinner."

Both ladies nodded eagerly, and they all decided Thai would hit the spot. Needing fresh air and to pick up a few things Castle ordered their food and then let the ladies know he was running out to get groceries and their takeaway.

Coming damn near close to skipping down the sidewalk Castle whistled, things were good, and for once there was no major cases to solve, and no one trying to hurt his loved ones.

If only he knew what lay ahead...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all a thousand times over for all the positive reviews. I watched some third season castle today and reignited my hate for all things Josh. Please allow me some creative license in this story, PI and Alexis live in a nicer place. **

**Would you believe I've only been speaking and writing English for not even a year,television and magazines folks :D **

As Castle made his way to the Bodega and then the Thai restaurant, Josh took his cab from the airport directly to his apartment. His parents and sister had kept an eye on it during his travels. As he let himself into his small loft he remembered the times Kate and him had spent together there. In fact he still had a drawer with her things in it, he opened that now smelling her sweatshirt. It still had a hint of her smell, a light perfume he had loved, her cherry shampoo, and mint from her toothpaste. There was also a few hair bands, a small clear bag with some toiletries, and a 2011 day planner. He smiled placing the things back inside sans the planner that might come in handy. Josh decided he needed groceries his cupboards and fridge were empty, grabbing his key he made his way to the Elevator. One of his neighbors held open the door, a young guy early twenties, definitely a hipster, with creepy facial hair.

"Thanks." Josh said as he pushed ground floor, "I'm Josh you must be one of my new neighbors, I noticed we've gotten a lot since I've been gone."

"No problem, im Pi, like the Greek letter not the dessert. You must be the doctor we've heard about, I live with my girlfriend in 20C." The young man rambled on.

Josh offered him an hand and he shook it, thankfully they were on the ground floor and Josh waved to his neighbor as he exited his complex heading for the nearest Bodega.

"What a strange kid, if I was his girlfriends father I'd never let him move in with my daughter." Grabbing a cart he made his way into the store

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Castle literally bumped into PI as he entered his building, "hey Mr C here let me help you." PI grabbed a few bags from Castle and pressed the button for the elevator. Castle had been getting used to his daughters choice in fellows and PI like certain fungi was slowly growing on him. "Thanks PI, how goes work?" castle genuinely asked as he pressed the lift for their floor. "Great Mr. C thanks for asking. " PI asked as they headed to Castle's loft

The ladies had been joined by Martha and Jim Beckett and Castle was glad he had over ordered, over dinner they discussed the gala the following day. Everyone even Martha was doing something, Castle looked around at his loved ones. Kate was beaming as she and Alexis recounted their day of baking, and his daughter laughed at something his mother said. he was so happy they finally all fit together, even Pi who was telling Jim how to cure insomnia with Beeswax.

Kate caught his eye, and winked at him bestowing him with one of her brilliant smiles. He took her hand running his finger over her wedding and engagement bands listening as she told his daughter funny stories about her mother.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

After stocking his cabinets and fridge, Josh decided to treat himself to a nice dinner. He chose a steakhouse in a swanky hotel. Ordering a medium rare steak, with a baked potato a salad and a beer he sat back to people watch. He was observing a guy obviously stepping out with his wife, most likely with his secretary when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Quickly turning he locked eyes with a beautiful red head, however she wasn't Kate therefore he wasn't interested.

"Buy me a drink, I could keep you company." She said in a sultry voice, Josh shook his head.

"Sorry not interested, but I'm sure you'll find someone..." He started but she interrupted him, putting her finger to his lips.

"I'm not propositioning you, you idiot." she replied sitting down across from him, "I'm here visiting someone and they aren't answering thought I'd get a drink."

Figuring it couldn't hurt any and at least he'd have someone to through dinner, Josh relented, and waved over the waitress to order his companion a drink.


	3. Chapter 3

"So do you have a name? " Josh asked as he cut into his steak. His dinner companion laughed then took a sip of her martini, "of course I have a name. But what fun would it be if I told you. This way it's more mysterious this way." She fiddled with the martini glass then glanced at her phone.

"Ok, well can you at least tell me who your visiting?" he asked, washing his dinner down with a dark stout.

"Only because you did buy me a drink, it's my daughter. I did kind of just show up, but I'm an actress my schedule is, well I'm very busy these days." She said tossing her hair, from the tone of her voice, Josh seriously doubted her story.

"Actress? Anything I've seen" Josh asked, cleaning off his plate with a roll.

"Well it's mostly been Indy roles these days, I am shooting legally blond four, I'm playing a prosecutor. Getting back to my daughter, I seriously think she's ignoring me, probably because my ex and his wife " at the mention of wife, the red head made a face as if she smelt something horrible.

"Let me guess you hate your exes wife? How olds your daughter?" Josh leaned back, dinner had definitely not been boring.

"She's almost twenty, but bare in mind I had her very young. I don't hate his wife, just hate how perfect she is. Drop dead gorgeous brunette, all legs, so theres that. Plus she's a terrific person, nice, really good with my daughter. She even tolerates my exes mother, who believe me isn't easy to tolerate, and there's the fact my ex loves her. I mean he loved me, and his second wife too. But he adores his wife, like their perfect together like finish each others sentences perfect and that annoys me." She smiled, and finished her drink "and that's the story of my life"

"I get it, you wish he felt for you what he feels for her, that he loved you the way he loves her." he patted her hand, "As they say it is better to be loved than never loved at all. "

"So very true, listen thanks for letting me vent and for the drink." She squeezed his hand and then got up and with a wave she was gone.

Josh smiled as she walked away, counting out his cash he payed his bill leaving a nice tip, he drained the glass of beer and then took off.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

"Dad moms in town." Alexis moaned as she helped them clear the dinner table, "why does she just show up, I hate how she thinks any of us don't have lives, I've explained to her like a million times about the Gala"

"Your mother likes to make dramatic entry's and exits like another actress we know" Castle answered smirking at his mother.

"Darling really must you compare me to that second rate actress, please" Martha bemoaned dramatically as she loaded the dishwasher.

"I rest my case." castle retorted earning him a nudge from both his mother and daughter, his wife and father in law laughed along with Pi enjoying the show.

"I should just keep ignoring her but then she might show up." Laughing at her father, grandmother and stepmother's groans Alexis went to call her mom in the next room

Jim excused himself saying he wanted to be well rested, followed by Martha who told everyone not to wait up. After her call to her mother Alexis and Pi took off for home leaving, Castle and Kate finally to themselves. While Kate took a shower, Castle finished tidying the kitchen then headed for the bedroom. Both of them crawled into bed, equally exhausted her from baking all day him from keeping to his deadline for his book.

As they drifted off to sleep, castle spooned against Kate, their hands intertwined

**I promise next few chapters will be longer! I'm dealing with my poor sick baby,he's very clingy meaning not many chances to write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry it took so long to update, sickies spread through our house. First the baby then my big baby (hubby) got sick, then me. Thankfully now we are thankfully on the mend. So without further ado.**

The day of the fair arrived, and Castle's loft was the source of much activity. He was busy fortifying everyone for the busy day ahead by cooking up pancakes, bacon, eggs and for PI fruit salad. Kate and Alexis were busy loading up their baked goods for the bake sale. While PI made sure that the three things Castle was providing for the silent auction were wrapped and tagged.

Martha had gone over to the fair grounds early to practice the play her and her students would be performing, and Jim Beckett had plans to meet them there.

When Castle had the last flapjack plated he called everyone, pilling everyone's dishes high. "Eat up, you'll need it." He advised snagging a piece of bacon, hissing when he realized it was too hot. That earned a hearty laugh from the rest and Kate rolled her eyes as he sucked on his thumb. Taking it she kissed it, "all better, now eat up Castle."

After breakfast Kate and Castle tackled the dishes as a well oiled machine, him washing her drying and putting away. Meanwhile PI and Alexis got everything out to the town car that would be driving them.

After finishing the dishes, they grabbed light jackets for later that night. Then they shut off lights and made sure things were settled before taking off.

Ppppppppppppppppp

Josh was having a good morning, after talking things over with the head of Cardiology at his old hospital he was offered a permanent position. It would be head of pediatric cardiology something he was greatly interested in. It would mean staying put and not traveling but for once Josh didn't care. Things were going his way for once, all he needed was Kate and life would be complete.

He left the hospital humming, and decided instead of catching a cab to just hoof it and see the sights of his favorite city. At a stop light he noticed brightly colored flyers posted to the light pole. He grabbed one, and after safely crossing the street read it. He couldn't believe his eyes, a fair for the Johanna Beckett Scholarship. Kate's mom, happening now in the park. His Kate, smilling he folded the flyer and headed to the park.

He noticed a huge crowd lining up to enter the park, he got in line thinking it was a perfect day for it. The weather was in the low seventies and not a cloud in sight. Josh had on chinos, and a blue t shirt on, on his feet were new loafers. He had gone all out for this interview even cutting his longer locks into a short crew cut, he was glad he'd look good for Kate. Glancing at his watch he began to get antsy he hoped he was able to to find her in this crowd.

"Josh!?." He heard a voice call out behind him, he turned annoyed to be bothered while he was thinking of what to say to Kate. It was Dr. Parish, Kate's best friend and the person who had set them up in the first place. "Dr Parish, nice to see you again." He said smiling.

"Same here, but I'm surprised last time I checked you were in South America?" She replied coming to stand next to him in line.

"I was, and I decided that the constant traveling was getting tiresome. So I'm back and your looking at the newest head of pediatric cardiology" He boasted glad the line was starting to move.

"Wow, good for you." She said lightly slapping his arm, she then began waving at someone. "Nice to see you Josh, my fiancées playing security guard he's going to let me in."

"Same here Dr Parish, and congrats on your engagement" he watched as she walked over to the front gate. Waiting for her was the Latin detective who worked with Kate, Josh hoped to avoid him. Javier was his name and second to Castle a Josh disliked him. He remembered the many hard looks he had gotten from the detective during his relationship with Kate.

Luckily the two of them disappeared and Josh sighed with relief, it wasn't long until he was paying his ten dollars to be admitted and letting an over eager volunteer stamp his hand.

He realized how huge the Fair was, it would be a miracle if he found Kate but he was determined too. He passed what looked like a stage, a sign in front announced three showings of Grease, Johanna Beckett's favorite movie. Directed by Martha Rodgers the name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

Passing that by he started walking past several food stands, he realized he was actually pretty hungry. Telling himself he had all day to find Kate, Josh got in line at stand advertising pretzels. While in line he noticed a fruit smoothie stand and did a double take. It was his neighbor the hipster, Josh hoped the kid wouldn't see him. Last thing he wanted or needed was to talk to him, what was his name.. Yeah PI


	5. Chapter 5

After ordering his over priced pretzel, Josh headed for the rides hoping to fund Kate. However PI spotted him, and waved him over. Irritated Josh strode over, pasting a fake smile on his face.

"Hey, Pi isn't it, what's happening?." he asked hoping to get this over quickly.

"What's up Doc" PI quipped laughing hysterically at his own lame joke, "here have a power green smoothie, on the house and guaranteed to give you energy."

"thanks, I guess."Josh said sniffing at the green Sludge, "I better be off hoping to find a friend."

"Neat O, whose your friend I may know them" PI said slicing fruit for another smoothie.

"I doubt it,"Josh snapped taking off for the games.

He wondered around for twenty minutes while polishing off his pretzel, he didn't even attempt to choke the smoothie down instead tossed it," frustrated he wondered if he'd ever find Kate.

Then he heard her, that infectious, sexy, throaty laugh. The once that drove him crazy and he had tried his hardest to coax from her. He spotted her at the coin toss talking with a blond woman holding a baby. She was beautiful wearing jeans, motorcycle boots he had bought her and a tight long sleeved Henley. Her hair was longer maybe a bit darker, and he ached to touch it.

He cut through the crowd to get to her, and was about to call out her name when her other partner, the smaller blond one cut him off. Kissing the blond woman and the baby, then pecking Kate on the cheek. Must be his wife and kid from the looks of it. Josh watched as Kate, excused herself from her friends and he followed close behind her as not to loose her.

When she stopped they were at the bleachers in front of the stage, since smother show wasn't starting for a while, the bleachers were empty. He watched as she sat down and Josh made his move.

He sat behind her in the bleachers and then tapped her shoulder, she swung around startled and when she realized who he was her eyes grew big, "Josh..wow it's been what two years " she said after catching her breath.

"yeah, it has. You look great Kate, you always did." He told her, she ducked, a smile on her face,

"thanks, so are you home for good. I heard from Lanie you've been setting clinics up all around the world."

Josh took as a good sign she had asked Dr Parish about him, "I was, for the last two years. Now I'm back just became head of pediatric Cardiology." He beamed, "I was done sowing my oats , I'm not a kid anymore."

She gave him a genuine smile, and grasped his elbow. "Wow Josh, that's wonderful I know that's something you always wanted."

"yeah my life's almost complete, all it's missing is you Kate, that's why I came back. It's always been you." He set his hand on hers, and she quickly pulled it away.

"Wait Josh, I'm flattered I really am but we've been broken up for two years. There's something I need to tell you." She held up her hand, I'm married, happily married. "I'm sorry, I am but I better go, enjoy your day" she quickly ran off heading for the ticket booth.

Josh froze, that wasn't supposed to be her answer, she was supposed to be his. And now she was married, to someone else. He felt sick, he numbly climbed down the bleachers, trying to see where she'd run off too. This wasn't the end, Kate was his and married or not he'd have her one way or another.

pppppppppppppp

Castle was in the middle of counting their profits from the sold tickets when Kate came in. "We definitely beat last years numbers. " he began but then saw her face, white and pinched. Setting the money in the lockbox, he pulled her to his lap. "Honey, what's the matter you look like you've seen a ghost?" He wrapped his arms around her and she lay her head on his shoulder. "Just the Ghost of Boyfriends past," she said with a sigh.

"which boyfriend, and can I kill him?" He said nuzzling her.

She giggled at that, well more like snorted, "Josh, and no you can't I'm not arresting anyone today if I can help it. Im pretty sure he's gotten the hint I'm happily hitched.

"Dr motor cycle boy, ugh, isn't he in South America, why couldn't he fall into a volcano or something" he murmured into her ear

She playfully slapped his arm, "you have a mean streak dear husband but I like it. Now come on someone owes me a funnel cake and a ride on the Ferris wheel."

She reluctantly got off his lap and pulled him up, kissing him she took his hand and led him out of the ticket booth. Luckily Josh was long gone, thankful there would be no undo drama besides that on the stage, she pulled him towards the Ferris Wheel.

**oh we haven't seen the last of Josh, or Meredith. the fun has just begun...cue evil laughter **


	6. Chapter 6

The line for the Ferris wheel was thirty people deep, so Castle bought Kate her funnel cake before they slipped in line. As they stood in line munching they saw Espo and Lanie getting off hand in hand. Kaye waved at her best friend and the two headed over their way.

"Yo Beckett, Sup Bro." Espo said when they reached them, he snuck off a piece of funnel cake earning him a glare from Kate.

"Hey just letting you know my Chica here bumped into Josh Davidson." Espo warned, "I can get rid of him, it would be my pleasure."

Castle started to say something but was cut off by Kate, "no thanks Espo, we talked and I think he already left."

"well he is in town for good girl, lets hope he got the message" Lanie chimed in, pulling Espo by the hand towards the bumper cars.

"See you guys later." They called out in unison heading towards the ride.

Castle looked at Kate, and she took his hand, "I don't think Josh will be a problem but if he is, I will have another talk with him. Now let's enjoy ourselves."

Nodding at her and then smiling he followed her onto the ride.

ppppppppppppp

Josh wondered around the Fair hoping to catch sight of Kate again, he had too. He wasn't letting her go not when he got this far. He tried to imagine who she could have married, an ex. She had talked somewhat about a ex, will was it who was an FBI agent. Then there was a Mike a former partner, she had had regrets about arresting him, maybe they made up. Maybe it was a new guy some doctor Dr Parish hooked her up with.

No way it was Castle, Josh laughed out loud at that one. He remembered playfully suggesting to her that she had feelings for the writer and Kate had laughed. "Me and Castle no way, why does everyone think that?" They were friends but he doubted from the many times castle had almost gotten her killed she'd be that stupid.

So caught up in his thoughts Josh didn't see the young couple in front of him and bumped into them, sending the the fruit young man was carrying flying. Josh realized it was his neighbor and immediately apologized helping the kid pick up all the fruit. When got a glimpse of the girlfriend, he immediately recognized her. "Your Castle's kid!" He said, she in turn said "what the hell are you doing here."

PI looked at both of them, "you know each other? This is our new neighbor the doctor Lex."

"Our neighbor, great." Alexis spat, "yeah I know him, he's a jackass who blamed my father for Kate being shot."

Josh crossed his arms, "and I was right, your dad almost did kill her but I saved her. Bet he's broken hearted she's married to someone else you brat." He spat

Alexis started laughing and went to correct Josh but PI shushed her, "your lucky I believe in non violence otherwise I'd be forced to kick your ass for disrespecting my lady." He grabbed Alexis hand and drug her away from Josh.

Josh smirked, he would wipe the floor with that kid. Who did Castles kid think she was, he remembered her flying in his face after he shoved her father. He would have probably put her in her place if Jim Beckett hadn't intervened.

He would have a long talk with his building super tonight, get them kicked out. Trash like that had no place in his building. Besides if Kate was to share his home, he doubted she'd want to live next door to them.

Josh spotted a booth selling beer, he figured he'd grab a drink or two take a load off and when the crowd thinned out towards the end of the night he'd talk to Kate.

pppppppppppppppppppppp

Laughing as they exited the Ferris wheel, Kate let Her husband lead her through the fairgrounds, they came to the section with various snacks and drinks. When she spotted Josh, she came to a halt, pointing in his direction to Castle.

Sighing, Kate told Castle to check up on PI and Alexis while she talked to Josh. Castle didn't like that idea but new better than to argue with his strong willed wife. "I'll be at the smoothie stand." He said bending to kiss her.

She smiled as he walked off , steeling herself for the conversation. Ahead of her and then walked over to the alcove where Josh sat nursing a beer.

He shot up when he saw her as to give her a hug but she put her hands in front of her and he quickly sat.

"What are you still doing her Josh, I told you I'm married, very happily so."

He drained his beer tossing it, "I don't accept that, in two years you what fall in love, get married." he sneered at her

"your right, I've been in love with him for years. I lied to myself, to him, and you. I am sorry Josh, I'm sorry I didn't end things with you fast enough, that I hurt you." She replied

"Who is he?" Josh snarled nearly pinning her to the table.

"Hello Josh, kindly back off of my wife"a voice behind Josh spoke , and he turned to see Richard Castle glaring at him, next to him was his daughter and PI.

Josh saw sparks, he walked towards the writer. "Your wife? You have got to be kidding me." He screamed at Kate, ignoring the crowd that had gathered.

Kate moved next to Castle, taking his hand, "yes he is my husband Josh, deal with it. Do everyone a favor and leave..now."

"Or what,huh is writer boy going to hurt me, or maybe that moron PI, I'll take both of you out" he raged

"Touch Castle or the kid,I will happily arrest your stupid ass." A voice chimed in, it was the Hispanic detective, and a big African American fellow with the name tag LT.

Josh smirked but then wisely decided to get out, walking past Castle body checking him as he did. "This isn't over." He warned Castle and Kate, and then walked towards the exit, the LT following him to make sure he really was leaving.

Castle announced to the crowd the show was over and they dispersed heading to rides and to the food booths, turning to Kate he took her hand.

"don't let that idiot ruin this day, it's all about your mom, so let's go have fun and we will worry about him tomorrow." She nodded smiling and took his hand.

Alexis and Pi kept the fact that Davidson was their neighbor, Castle was right, they followed him and Kate into the sunshine


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry folks I'm a teacher first week back from break was a killer! Anyway thank you for your reviews and suggestions keep them coming! And how awesome was Mondays episode!**

The fair was over, night had fallen and various volunteers were dismantling rides and booths while others were cleaning. Castle was handing the money made over to Jim Beckett he would bring it to the bank to deposit it in the Scholarship's act. Jim thanked his son in law and kissed his daughter, he motioned for the uniform escorting him there that he was ready. Beckett smiled up at her husband, "thank you." She murmured into his neck.

"For what Hun." He asked as they strolled to find their friends, Martha and Alexis. "For being you for giving this idea wings, for marrying me, for loving me. " she responded. "I just married you for your good looks detective." He quipped, earning him a playful poke.

They found the Ryan's, Espo and Lanie gathering up their things to head home. Little Sarah Grace had exhausted her little six month old self, and was passed out in her Godmother's arms. Lanie wistfully stared at her God daughter, Kate knew that the ME badly wanted a child of her own. Thankfully Espo had come around and was a awesome uncle, Godfather so Kate knew it would happen eventually. "Better head out, get our sleeping beauty home." Ryan said. They exchanged their goodbyes and Kate watched as they headed to their cars.

Martha waved at them as she approached in her normal dramatic fashion, "there you are darlings! I am beat, Alexis and PI left he has work early and she has a test to cram for."

"Lets hit the road then ladies." castle said offering both ladies an arm, which they took. He led them towards the town car waiting for them

-pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Josh sat at the bar, rolling the bottle of beer between his hands he thought up ways to wipe that sanctimonious grin off Richard Castles face. He couldn't believe Kate married the guy. Have the time she had acted as if the guy annoyed her to no end. He would say she married him for money but that wasn't Kate, but it had to be something.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a flash of red hair, the mystery woman. After the way his day went, he could use some company. He got off his stool and weaved through the crowd, finding her waiting for a drink. "We meet again." He said, waving over the bar tender. She turned looking at him with surprise then happiness. "Yes, yes we have."

He ordered her a martini and when the bartender brought it to them he took her by the elbow leading her to a table. "So do I get to know your name, mines Josh." He said speaking into her ear over the noise.

"Meredith, nice to meet again Josh." She said with a sultry smile.

"Did you get to see your daughter? " he asked finishing off his beer.

"No, she had better things to do supposedly." She answered a pained look on her face, "of course she has all the time for daddy and the step mother."

Josh shook his head, "sorry, my day wasn't any better, my ex girlfriend went off and married some dick head when I was over seas, guess money does buy you love."

She nodded in sympathy squeezing his arm, leaning over she whispered in his ear, "wanna go back to my hotel, I could pour us a nightcap."

Josh smiled,and stood up holding out his hand, "lead the way."

pppppppppppp

Castle started up the projector ready to play Kate's choice of movie, the princess bride. She was splayed out on the couch, wearing his batman shirt and yoga pants. "I still say we should have gotten our minister to recite that marriage line." Changing his voice he imitated the movie, "marriage is what brings us together today."

She shot an eyebrow up and smirked, "and I still say hell no. Start the movie and get over here Mr Man." He complied starting the movie and snuggling up with her on the couch.

Martha came out of her room to join them, mud mask and robe on clutching her usual glass of wine. "Ooh one of my favorites! Did I ever tell you, I was considered for a role. Unfortunately i was doing broadway at the time and I had to decline.

Castle rolled his eyes at this and Kate gave him a good natured slap on the thigh, they all turned their attentions to the movie and began to watch


End file.
